blackdesertonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Valkyrie
Valkyries are armed with sword, shield, and divine magic. They can use their weapons for powerful blows to their enemies. They can also use their divine magic for healing and empowering allies. After Awakening, they can use Lancia, a weapon that is even taller than the Valkyrie and greatly boosts her great offense and defense. Valkyries are the "Holy Servants" of Elion, forsaking relationships and in honor to their god and his linking to fire and light having naturally red hair or dying it accordingly. They are trained at the College in Calpheon where the Valkyries origin lies. Play Style Valkyries' specialize in heavy armor, close quarter sword and shield combat. Some would liken them to shield maidens from mythology of the past, due to their intense training in defense and combat survival. Valkyrie is the female counterpart to the Warrior. If you're looking for a tank class, Valkyrie is one of the best in the trade. Make no mistake though they can certainly put out damage if played well, but the primary focus is damage mitigation. In solo pvp they are quite adept at holding their own when in skilled hands, and capable of taking down most other classes. One drawback however is they lack some of the maneuverability and speed of their Warrior counterpart. Where they shine is providing a few decent support buffs, excellent group fight survivability, and most importantly a huge amount of knock downs. They belong to a very exclusive list of classes with the ability to block all incoming frontal damage (to a point), which makes them fairly forgiving in regards to getting into situations where incoming damage is plentiful, plus its forgiving with new player combat mistakes. The class also allows room for growth into expert level play, making Valkyries a solid choice for players looking for a fun & rugged close quarters class. History Elion’s Bless, Enslar Show Spoiler The Valkyrie squad was established under Elion's protection. Its history may be brief, but Valkyries have been drawing plenty of attentions in every battlefield they went to. The legend of Enslar is said to be the origin of the first Valkyrie. A former Calpheon Knight, Enslar was a knight with rich, beautiful red hair. She stood out wherever she went, which was expected since she was carrying a Lancia and a shield, both as big as herself, so nonchalantly. The kind of unique techniques she performed required an extremely high level of Sacred Power, and the way she executed them could have never been more effortless.http://bdocodex.com/us/theme/6902/ Astounded by Enslar's unique talent, the Elionian Church published "A Treatise on Valkyrie", named after Enslar's nickname, Valkyries, and the church soon proceeded to establish the Holy College of Calpheon to completely focus on training Valkyries. The Holy College was under a direct provision of the Elionian Church, and its sole purpose was to train perfect Valkyries. Enslar was appointed as the commander of the Holy College, but there was few things she could do on her own. The Elionian Church suggested extremely meticulous procedures in recruiting girls, and they have no leniency in cutting off anyone who did not meet the standard, however trivial it may be. Enslar never agreed with the Church's way, but she had no say.http://bdocodex.com/us/theme/6903/ After finally polishing themselves up decent enough through many ordeals, the Valkyrie squad received their first mission: to seal the unstable and half-summoned Kzarka which had appeared at the Calpheon Shrine. However, the secret message Enslar received the night before from Bacho Ladericcio said otherwise: "All chaos shall exalt Elion. Present the Valkyries before Kzarka, and offer their pure blood as a sacrifice." When the elite Valkyries started fighting Kzarka at Calpheon Shrine, Enslar was agonizing inside. Eventually, Enslar disobeyed the Elionian Church, and with the help of other Valkyries, successfully defeated the manifestation of Kzarka at Calpheon Shrine. Enslar soon disappeared after leaving the following last words: "Justice in your head, Elion in your heart, and the scale of ideology only on the tip of the Lancia."''http://bdocodex.com/us/theme/6904/ Skills Show Spoiler ''Work in progress. References Videos Category:Classes